Guidelines
by Sauvignon
Summary: [oneshot] KakaIru.Iruka holds a picnic. Kakashi has guidelines.


**Title:** Guidelines

**Author:** Sauv

**Summary:** Iruka holds a picnic. Kakashihas guidlines.

**Warnings**: Er, kisses.

**Pairings:** KakaIru**, really really** strong hints of NaruSasu.

have fun. :

**

* * *

**

**Guidelines**

By: **Sauvignon Blanc**

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm not going to do it." Naruto said glaring at the partially masked man in front of him. Kakashi pouted the dark blue cover that pulled over his nose wrinkling around his lips.

"Why not?" He whined, tapping his foot on the dirt ground impatiently. He looked heavenwards towards a clear blue sky. Stupid ninjas.

"No."

"Come on! Iruka'll be out any second. Please?" Kakashi begged.

"No! It's probably like morally wrong, helping you get your perverted kicks." Naruto said, a scowling wrinkling at the bridge of his tan nose. His sensei was truly an idiot.

Kakashi pulled out his favorite book of all time mumbling about stupid subordinates and their moral codes. Naruto took in his sensei. He really was an idiot. He couldn't figure out what Iruka-sensei saw in him. No idea, with his out of whack _gray_ ("It's silver!" Kakashi would defend) hair and weird eyes. Not to mention that damned book.

Icha Icha Paradise.

Not that Naruto had the complete set so far at his own home, hidden under his bed so Sasuke couldn't happen upon them. He didn't want the black-eyed boy to start thinking Naruto wasn't original or anything. Naruto's ideas were mostly innovative, he used the book for, err, guideline purposes. In any case, Sasuke wasn't complaining.

"Come on." Kakashi complained, flickering his blue eye over to Naruto over his book. Naruto didn't get how he could look so passive and bored _whining._

"No! Why can't you just do the poof thing and do it yourself!"

"Cause then he'll get mad at me!" and Naruto could have sworn he heard a mutter of, "_Idiot"_ follow.

"He'll get mad at you anyway!"

"I'll tell Sasuke you're being mean." Kakashi pouted looking over towards the brook where Sasuke and Sakura were reading on a blanket the color of Sakura's hair. Iruka had brought for their picnic in his backyard. He was in the kitchen now, preparing the sandwiches. Kakashi leaned against a tree, his side facing Naruto's front. Mm, shade.

"And he'll probably throw something at you." Naruto said. Just 'cause the naturally sour boy was getting laid didn't mean Sasuke was any nicer. Not that Naruto minded. He liked them feisty.

"You two are idiots." Sasuke said loudly not even bothering to look at Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura nodded in agreement, and then they simultaneously buried their noses back in their books.

"See!" Naruto pointed to the young man in question feeling smug.

"Naruto! As your sensei, I command you!" Kakashi said making his voice boom over the trees causing a few black birds torustle in the trees and take flight.

"You okay out there?" Iruka called from the window, poking his brown haired pony tailed head out.

"Just fine!" Kakashi waved, his unclothed eye turning into an upside down U. Iruka shrugged and went back to his sandwich making. Then went back to glaring at Naruto. Naruto nearly fell over laughing. Kakashi sweat dropped. Well, _that_ hadn't worked.

"Naruto-kun." He whimpered, flashing his best puppy eyes.

Err, eye.

On Iruka it worked like a charm, on Naruto though? All Kakashi got for his trouble was a snort and an unpleasant site of a finger. Stupid ninjas. They had absolutely no sense of respect for their elders.

"I'm hungry!" Sakura griped. Sasuke nodded his agreement.

"Coming!" The cheerfully voice of Umino Iruka said as he stepped out of the house with a big platter of homemade sandwiches. Yum.

Kakashi smiled softly at the view Iruka made, his hair in a thick ponytail (it looked rough but Kakashi knew first hand it was silky soft) and his baby blue apron that said, "Kiss the Chuunin." He was cute, with his soft doe brown eyes (whiskey colored if the sun hit just right), pretty lips (supple too), long lean body, and sensitive scar (it was one of Kakashi's favorite places to kiss the dolphin, open mouthed butterfly kisses over the bride of his nose following the scar, Iruka would tremble most sweetly).

He neared Naruto, having to pass him and then Kakashi to get to the blanket.

"A year of ramen if you catch the plate." Kakashi barked. Naruto's foot shot out right as Iruka stepped past. Brown eyes widened, the plate tossed up and a tan arm stretched out trying to grasp something to keep from falling.

Kakashi snagged the arm, pulled his dolphin to his chest and crushed their lips together. Iruka gapped and Kakashi took the advantage. Warm lips sealed over Iruka's and a slick wet tongue played around in the momentarily bewildered Chuunin's mouth.

Mm, but not bewildered enough to not respond, Kakashi snickered inwardly as he felt Iruka's hand tunnel into Kakashi's hair and pull him closer. The Jounin backed Iruka against the tree he had previously been leaning on, fully enjoying the perks of his prank. Iruka gasped for air, his eyes glazed and his cheeks a deep pink. He blinked, then dove right back in, sealing their mouths together again. Kakashi fought for dominance over the dolphin in his mouth, winning in the end.

"He's good." Sasuke said blinking from the blanket, mouth hanging open, book forgotten.

Naruto stood there with a plate full of sandwiches disbelieving as Kakashi-sensei practically mauled Iruka-sensei's mouth with his tongue. He almost saw the light blink on in Iruka's mind, as a pale hand reached for his butt. He grinned toothily.

"You-you pervert!" Kakashi suffered a blow to the head, which made Naruto laugh, Sasuke roll his eyes and Sakura continue to read.

"Why are you laughing? You're next!" Hissed the blushing Chuunin with an evil glint in his eye. It was hard to take him seriously though, with his headband falling over one eye and his ponytail in disarray, his clothes were rumpled and his face red. But the look in his eyes was scary enough to ignore the state he was in.

"Eep!" Naruto yelped and held the plate of sandwiches as a sort of shield, "It was all Kakashi's fault! I swear! I can't say no to ramen!"

Kakashi lay on the floor of the ground, the grass already making him start to itch, bruised but satisfied. He reached into his dark green vest and pulled out his favorite book and a pen with purple ink (he stole it from Iruka's classroom one day). He crossed out Chapter Four on Icha Icha Paradise's contents page. Iruka chased Naruto, flailing his fists and yelling.

Of course he was good. He had great guidelines.

* * *

reveiws are welcomed. wanted in fact. please? 


End file.
